Demon child
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Raven is sent to Arkham after she loses control of her powers again but Robin isn't happy The Joker becomes interested in the young demon hanyou and her abilities but what does he have in store for her! JokerxHarley, Beast BoyxRaven, Joker&Raven, Harley&Raven
1. Chapter 1

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? SHE'S MY FRIEND &amp; TEAMMATE!" Robin raged angrily grabbing his ex-mentors cloak.**

"**I HAD to Robin she was becoming a danger to Gotham as well as Jump city and until Trigon is destroyed she CANNOT be freed even if it hurts others in the process" Batman said and then turned to leave.**

"**You just don't have a HEART do you Batman since you can throw away people and lock them up like RATS!" Robin snapped knowing that would hurt Bruce more than anything.**

_**Meanwhile in Arkham**_

**The Joker was leaning against the wall in his cell whistling a pleasant tune while evil and insane ideas whirled through his already broken mind.**

**Suddenly a young girl around the age of 18 was walked past his cell. She looked miserable and lonely as if she had just KILLED someone. She had grey skin and short above shoulder length violet hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved leotard that was bluish-black in colour with blue cuffs to match her cloak, a pair of blue ruffle ankle boots and a dark blue hooded cloak that reached her ankles. What stood out most was the red and black bindi in her forehead. She had a few accessories that made her outfit look even better too. On her cloak was a circular black/red jewel that fastened it, and a gold belt with red circular stones. She was wearing a cursed collar to prevent her from using her abilities that were rumoured to be unheard of for a girl her age and so she was both feared and respected in both Jump city and Gotham.**

**The guards put her in a cell 2 doors opposite The Joker and locked the door then stomped off their faces hard and cold. To them she was just another monster not a misunderstood creature that was going to rot in here for eternity.**

**The girl curled up tucking her chin over her knee's her violet eyes filled with pain and sadness. A few tears spilled over splashing onto her knees making The Joker feel a slight hint of worry.**

"**Hey there you look troubled want to talk to old J about it?" The Joker cooed slyly his eyes twinkling with mischief. He did feel pity for her but did like Harley see her as another tool to help him become more powerful.**

**The girl looked up "I just want to be left alone that way I won't get HURT anymore" she said angrily her eyes teary.**

"**Aww your friends lock you up here? How AWFUL what kind of people do that" he said pitifully. He figured that he could seduce her and then turn her insane like he did Harley but he was about to meet his match and probably most unlikely equal.**

"**THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Raven yelled fiercely her eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall "Not all of them are fools some…some are nice" she said quietly thinking of Beast boy and her friends Robin and Starfire.**

**The Joker blinked "Hmm and who would they be eh?" he asked smirking.**

**Raven blinked then said "Robin, Starfire…" she began then blushed "…And Beast Boy" she said fondly.**

**The Joker caught on very fast he wasn't a psychotic maniac for no reason "I can see you care a lot for this BEAST BOY" he chuckled.**

"**N…NO WAY!" Raven yelled getting to her feet crossly "He…He's just a close friend" she lied.**

"**Whatever you say cutie" he chuckled. He had finally found himself a new plaything other than Harley.**

**Raven lay on her bed to ignore The Joker but couldn't help but wonder HAD her friends really abandoned her and locked her up. They said they loved her and cared about her so WHY would they do this "Lies…Their all lies!" she told herself.**

_**Later**_

**The Joker sat and ate his lunch and a strong coffee he was going to need it after he heard Harley had been let out of her cell and he KNEW she would come running to him first.**

"**PUDDIN!" Harley cried as if on cue and smothered the Joker in a tight embrace "Oh Puddin I missed you so much!" she cooed lovingly.**

"**It's nice to see you too Harley" The Joker grumbled crossly. He did CARE for Harley but her affection was growing to be annoying now.**

"**Hey Clown I heard you got a new cellmate who is rumoured to be a member of those heroes the Teen Titans" Poison Ivy said appearing from behind Harley.**

"**Is that true Puddin what are they like?" Harley asked curiously.**

"**Very interesting pooh and ever so lonely just like myself" The Joker chuckled patting her head.**

**Suddenly Raven appeared through the doorway wearing her usual outfit and walked towards the sofa where The Joker, Ivy and Harley were sitting. She sat opposite them on the 2****nd**** sofa and began to read one of her books that she had been allowed to use.**

"**Well, well we meet again sweets" The Joker chuckled a large grin appearing on his face.**

**Raven peered up rolled her eyes crossly and went back to reading her book. She was in no mood for messing around today.**

"**Hey Puddin she's kind of cute if your into emo types" she said peering at Raven who was getting annoyed. **

"**Harley don't piss her off you don't know what she's capable of" Ivy hissed crossly.**

"**Hey I'm sure she's cool with it right?" Harley said smiling.**

**Raven frowned and used her soul self to send Harley flying into a wooden bookshelf leaving her mumbling in pain. She then muttered "Serves you right" in a quiet voice.**

**The Joker burst out laughing "Oh Harley trust you to piss off the newcomer" He chuckled whacking his fist on his knee.**

**Poison Ivy had expected this to happen but was more sympathetic with Harley's injuries and helped her up "You ok Harley?" she asked gently.**

"**I'm going to have bruises for weeks" Harley muttered crossly.**

"**Look I know Harley is annoying but that was uncalled for" Ivy said sternly.**

"**She called me and EMO so I put her in her place" Raven said sharply placing down her book and began to meditate.**

"**I like her" The Joker chuckled watching the young teen float in mid-air while chanting.**

"**You would since you're such a twisted character" Ivy snapped.**

**The Joker grinned "What can I say she just speak to me" The Joker said grinning widely. This girl had raw power and he would make her his even if it meant breaking her like he did Harley.**


	2. C2: Dark world

Robin sat atop a building crossly thinking of his friend who was locked up in Arkham due to her inherited powers from her demon father. She may have acted cold around everyone like she did not care but she was close friends with himself and Starfire and had a crush on Beast boy.

"Robin we need to talk" Batman said appearing behind him.

"What could I possibly say to YOU!" Robin said darkly. How could he FACE his ex-mentor after he locked his dearest friend and teammate in a place for criminally insane people.

Batman sighed "I know she is NOT evil but after she lost control of her emotions that time we couldn't risk it happening again" he said felling guilty.

"How? By sticking her with dangerous psychopaths like The Joker?! Real CLEVER genius" Robin snapped.

"She has a cursed collar on after I ordered it to be placed on her to keep her powers in check should she lose control again she will be burned by a power within the collar and seal her dark self away" Batman explained.

"Yeah but you haven't seen WHITE Raven" Robin snapped.

"White Raven?" Batman said confused.

"Yeah when Raven comes to balance with her emotions and powers she turns white her pure energy form and is able to wield her strongest magic" Robin snapped.

"I see" Batman said rubbing his chin "I'll look into it".

**_At Arkham_**

Raven was laid on her bed in her cell curled up in fetal position her head buried into her pillow. She MISSED Beast Boy and his corny jokes not to mention his cute smile and annoying yet funny personality.

"You look down cutie wanna talk?" The Joker cooed from his cell. He was lying on his bed leaning his hands behind his head while he rested his head upon his pillow. He had been watching Raven for a while now and had to admit she was more amusing than Harley was before she became his toy.

"Leave me alone" Raven muttered crossly. She knew he was most likely messing with her but she had been having urges to speak to him recently and felt she HAD to keep away in order to remain pure minded.

The Joker frowned "Well EXCUSE me for trying to be polite and start a conversation" The Joker said crossly.

Raven sighed heavily and whispered "Beast boy" to herself.

The Joker smirked "Hmm? is he a boyfriend of yours?" he teased.

Raven blushed and bolted up crossly "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" she yelled crossly.

The Joker grinned widely "I see so I was right is he cute?" He teased again a naughty twinkle in his eyes.

Raven's cheeks tinted red slightly "I dunno he's just average" she said trying to sound casual.

"Well that's a crappy start what about me?" he asked deciding to change the subject.

Raven looked confused "What about you?" she said one eyebrow raised.

"What looks would you rate me on?" he asked winking at her. He was enjoying getting inside her head about her feelings for a fellow teammate.

Raven stared at him then felt awkward "Well..I..Um" she said nervously.

"C'mon honey don't leave a guy hanging" The Joker said irritably.

"Well your creepy for starters..." Raven said nervously.

"Gee I'm flattered" the Joker said sarcastically he said looking miffed.

"...But you also have an air of mystery and charismatic charm to you" she said tilting her head to the side.

"Nicely said my dear and correct on all comments" The Joker chuckled starting to like this girl.

"I was only speaking my mind" Raven said raising an eyebrow.

"Y'know sweets your interesting unlike Harley she's so annoying and whiney but you speak your mind and you're a real looker too" The Joker said smirking as he eyed her up and down.

"You're talking crap" Raven said but she sounded uncertain. Nobody had ever called her cute apart from Beast boy but that was it and she tended to be shy with self conscious feeling about her appearance.

"I don't lie about things I'm interested in" the Joker said deviously folding his arms.

Raven looked stunned and although he was a villain she felt touched and slightly embarrassed about being called cute by someone other than Beast boy. She said nothing and lay back down on her bed and buried her head into her pillow.

The Joker chuckled finding her shyness amusing "Yep I'll have fun with this one" the Joker chuckled.

**_2 days later_**

Harley ran down the corridors of Arkham to where her precious Puddin was being kept so she could bust him out and the they could go home to her babies and plan on taking over Gotham and defeating bat face.

"Psst Mistah-J" Harley whispered as she reached his cell.

"Harley? How the hell did you get outta your cell?" The Joker said suspiciously but was also impressed.

"I used one of my hairclips and a wire" she said winking deviously "Never underestimate the power of a good accessory" she giggled.

"Yeah Yeah just get me out of here" the Joker said impatiently.

"Sure thing Puddin now stand back" Harley said placing an explosive on the door. There was a loud bang and the glass shattered.

The Joker got up and brushed himself off then kissed Harley's cheek "Good job Pooh" he said praising her.

Harley smiled sweetly batting her big blue eyes. She was wearing her Harlequin costume but had not had time to put on her make-up or mask or her hat so her bunches were still showing.

The Joker walked towards Raven's cell and saw her miserable depressed face and felt pity for the young teen. With his tender care she could become a truly feared being.

"Mistah-J?" Harley asked curiously confused that he was not fleeing as per usual.

The Joker held out a hand "pass me my Acid flower" he said firmly to which Harley looked confused but obeyed his order.

The joker sprayed a large amount on Raven's glass door to which the door melted releasing Raven and she climbed out "Thanks" she muttered quietly.

The Joker smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders shocking Raven then punched her in the stomach knocking her out he then flung her over his shoulder and ran off with Harley in close pursuit.

"Mistah-J why are you bringing that girl with ya?" Harley asked curiously.

"Coz Pooh she may prove useful for killing off old Batsy" the Joker said and burst into maniacal laughter.


	3. C3: Secrets

Raven was sat in her room curled up on her bed. It wasn't as nice as her room at Titan Tower but she KNEW it was her NEW home for now. She couldn't run away not if she CARED for her friends.

Suddenly The Joker entered her room "Well if it isn't the little demon aren't you gonna come out?" he said grinning widely his black eyes shining wickedly.

Raven glared at him "I AGREED to work for you NOT to be your FRIEND!" she said darkly her eyes glowing demonically.

"Ooo scary" The Joker said pretending to be afraid "face it toots you may HATE me but unless you want your friends DEAD then you outta be a bit more OBEDIENT" The Joker said coldly.

Raven clenched her fists and bowed her head angrily. She wanted to cry SO badly but knew it would only increase his pride if she did.

"Now then Harley is making dinner you WILL join us I'll be damned if I have to face her ALONE" he said firmly with a peeved look.

Raven sighed heavily and got up floating from the door down the stairs and into the kitchen. She HATED Harley's cooking at least Beast Boy had skilled while Harley charred nearly everything she made.

**_In kitchen_**

Harley served up some half burnt beef stew and lumpy mash with half hard peas. She had tried REALLY hard with the meal tonight but it was true COOKING was not her forte she was more of a fighter.

"Well Harley you have succeeded in making an utter pile of crap for dinner AGAIN" The Joker groaned prodding his meal.

Raven took a mouthful of the stew and shuddered then looked at Harley "Quinn..." she said bluntly.

"Yes Rae?" Harley said using her nickname for her.

"This food is like eating charcoal...Its inedible" she said bluntly.

Harley blinked tearfully but said nothing she just stood there looking hurt.

The Joker burst out laughing clutching his chest "Geez I LOVE this kid..." he roared wildly but then wiped away the tears panting breathlessly "She is right though Harls you REALLY need to get lessons" he agreed.

Harley frowned crossly "Fine then next time YOU make the dinner then CHUMP!" she said angrily.

The Joker smirked "Harley you NINNY that's what I have YOU for I come up with the plans to KILL Batman and you do all the housework" he sniggered.

Raven got up and simply took a plate of cold chicken from the fridge and then made her way upstairs "Later" she said not looking at them.

The Joker frowned "Nice one Harls you scared her off AGAIN with your pathetic attempt at cooking a meal" he said prodding the potatoes.

"Hey you ABDUCTED her from Arkham so don't BLAME me!" she said crossly "And what good is she all the brat does is sit in her room and meditate and read books" she said bitterly.

The Joker smirked "Ah yes but not EVERY child is the Hanyou offspring of a god like demon who is capable of destroying earth" he chuckled.

Harley nodded "Yeah I suppose but she's so BORING!" she said irritably "Her ONLY asset is her powers" she said clearing away the dishes.

"Yes but you forget Harls if she CARES for her friends she won't DARE go against ME I mean think about it only an IDIOT would" he reminded her.

Harley smiled "Yeah that's true" she said and kissed his cheek.

The Joker got up and made his way to his office leaving Harley alone to do the dishes with Bud and Lou for company. Harley didn't mind Raven she just DISLIKED all the attention he gave her causing him to IGNORE her.

**_In Raven's room_**

Raven lay on her bed quietly she MISSED her friends but mostly Beast boy. Despite his annoying attitude and personality he had a habit of being kind and thoughtful when she was unhappy. Although she hated to admit it she MISSED his tofu style breakfasts in the morning plus his ridiculous game of Stinkball with Cyborg.

"You guys..." she said quietly her eyes teary. She missed their fun and laughter but most of all their love and support and the way they ACCEPTED her. She rolled over and curled up in a ball and sobbed quietly.

**_In Joker's office_**

The Joker was planning his next heist and his ideas on how to USE Raven to benefit his success. With her powers he would be UNSTOPPABLE and taking over Gotham would take even shorter progress. He didn't say so in front of Harley but he did think Raven was cute in a stubborn yet loner style kind of way. He was more of a blonde gal kind of guy and kids weren't his forte but her attitude intrigued him.

"Her little pals will be STUNNED to see what she's become under my care" he said grinning demonically and burst into wild laughter that echoed the building.

**_At Titan Tower_**

"So from what I have deduced this Raven girl has her father's powers but uses meditation to keep it in balance" Batman said firmly.

"Correct but if manipulated she will OBEY" Robin said firmly. He was WORRIED for his friend and knew she would be suffering both physically and emotionally.

"But she aint WEAK she is a fighter even if she don't like speaking her feelings much" Cyborg explained.

"Good to know" Batgirl said looking impressed. She had MISSED Dick and had come to accept his feelings for Starfire.

"We HAVE to get her back she isn't EVIL" Beast boy said firmly his hands clenched into fists. He MISSED Raven even if she was sarcastic and distant but she was a KIND person.

"If we work together we can take down Joker and save your friend but first we HAVE to know why she is staying by his side if she is as powerful as the doctors and scientists at Arkham claim" Batman said firmly.

"Yeah that's true" Robin said hesitantly. He WANTED his friend back she had suffered enough at the hands of Slade and The Joker was 1000 times worse if not more Psychotically evil.

"Then its settled we shall work together to save Raven" Starfire said bravely.

"Deal?" Batgirl said holding out her hand to Robin.

"Deal" Robin said shaking his old friends hand. He hated to have to got to his ex-mentor for help but RAVEN was more important at this time than his pride.


	4. C4: Shame

The Joker was yet again pulling a heist only this time he was robbing a museum with rare artefacts that also combined with a science lab. So far he had collected a bunch of guns, computer hacking chips, toxins and weapons.

Harley was busy grabbing all the pretty jewellery she could find and shoving it into a sack. She squealed with delight every time she found one prettier than the last and it was becoming annoying.

Raven was keeping guard even though she hated herself for what she was doing and WHO she was helping but in order to protect her friends/Teammates she would keep helping the Joker.

Suddenly Batman and Batgirl rushed through the door "Games over Joker give up!" Batman yelled.

The Joker smirked "I don't think so Batsy!" he sneered. He looked at Raven who nodded back.

Raven heart was filled with sadness but she HAD to do this to prevent any harm from being caused to her friends. She raised both her hands in front of her "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" raven yelled loudly.

A large blast of black energy hit Batman and Batgirl knocking them against the wall hard. The Joker burst out laughing and even Harley couldn't help but smile at the sight of her enemy in pain.

"Isn't she great Batsy and so well trained!" The Joker sneered.

"We could have pulled more heists earlier Mistah-J" Harley said smiling.

"Very true Harls" The Joker said smirking.

"Raven STOP!" Robin yelled running in.

Raven felt a sharp pain in her heart but in order to protect him she had to do what was best. She used her power to grab a radiator and threw it at Robin sending him flying out the door into the street and knocking him out.

"Ouch that's gonna leave a mark" The Joker said chuckling with glee.

The Joker and Harley fled and Raven followed but she turned to robin slowly and whispered "I'm sorry" and then followed.

**_Outside_**

Harley and Joker leapt into the car and Raven jumped in the back. They sped off down the street shrieking with laughter.

"Did you see old batboy's face when little miss doom blasted him it was hilarious" The Joker cackled slamming his hand on the dashboard.

"Yeah and now thanks' to her we're unstoppable" Harley said grinning.

Suddenly green blasts of energy were sent flying at them to which they dodged narrowly. Raven looked up to see Starfire following in pursuit she raised her hand crossly.

"Friend Raven please come back we MISS you" Starfire called desperately "You must not stay with this Joker man he is evil" she said.

"Aint that sweet" The Joker said laughing.

Raven created her soul self in the form of a giant claw and hit Starfire hard sending her flying towards a building. Luckily Beast boy caught her as an eagle before she was hurt.

Raven sat in the back and quietly wept which was unusual for her. She never cried but today she just had to she was in pain inside.

**_Later at crime scene_**

"So The Joker, Harley and this demon brat got away just great!" Bullock said crossly. "As if there aint enough bullshit going down we have a bigger load dumped on us".

"We can FIND her after all Joker's hideouts are less than inconspicuous" Batman said firmly.

"Whatever Bats as soon as we stop em she's going back to Arkham!" he snapped.

"No she's not!" Robin said angrily.

"Yeah Raven may be many things but she aint a villain" Beast Boy said crossly.

"Friend raven is somewhat harsh but still a good person" Starfire said.

"Yeah but she's committed a crime and helped The Joker ESCAPE!" Bullock snapped.

"You aint met our teammate so your quick to Judge" Cyborg said firmly.

The group walked off into the night still enraged by Bullocks harsh words.

"Got a plan?" Batgirl said curiously.

Cyborg began ringing someone a slight blush on his cheeks making the others suspicious.

_"hello?" _a cute yet spunky voice said down the phone.

"Hey baby girl it's Cy" Cyborg said in a cool yet firm voice.

_"Oh Cyborg it's been a while what can I do for you"_ the female voice said but in a more flirtatious tone.

"Well the thing is me and my team are trying to save Raven who has joined forces with this guy called The Joker and his sidekick Harley Quinn but Raven is using her magic against us and we can't fight that even Starfire isn't as powerful as her but you can counter attack" Cyborg explained.

The phone went silent for a while but then the female voice said _"Ok but on one condition..." _The voice said firmly.

"Ok what is it?" Cyborg said curiously.

_"You have to be my partner in battle"_ The voice said lovingly.

"Aw you so cute of course you can" Cyborg said blushing harder and laughing.

_"Ok thanks I'll be in Gotham by tomorrow evening" _The voice said to which the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Batgirl said suspiciously.

"My girlfriend" Cyborg said trying to hide the fact she was an ex-villain.

"He's called Jinx to help with the case" Robin said bluntly.

"Who's Jinx?" Batgirl asked again.

"A powerful metahuman with the ability to manipulate dark magic at will" Robin said firmly.

"She's the only one who has managed to beat Raven in a fight before but that was before she became a hero" Beast Boy explained.

"Well she's the only chance we have" Batgirl said firmly.

"I know but we'll have to fill her in tomorrow" Robin said.

Batman disliked the idea but in order to stop Joker and free Raven he would have to go along with this plan. He was worried that Joker was up to something with Raven as from what Robin had described she was a sweet girl.

**_Meanwhile at funnibone factory_**

Raven was sat in the kitchen drinking herbal tea and enjoying her own company. She was still angry about having to hurt her friends so they would not get in the way. A small tear spilled down her cheek.

"Hey Goth girl" Harley said walking in and sitting at the table.

Raven said nothing and merely sipped her tea quietly. She was in no mood for talking at the moment.

"Geez are you always this boring how do your friends put up with you" Harley sighed crossly.

Raven glared at her and used soul self to send her flying out of the kitchen. She got up and made her way to the bedroom but before she went up the stairs she glared at Harley "Don't badmouth me again or you'll REGRET it" She said darkly her eyes glowing red.

Harley watched Raven slump up the stairs sadly and frowned "Geez what a party pooper" she grumbled and got to her feet. She may have been useful for tasks but Raven was a misery guts half the time.

Joker had been watching and sighed heavily and walked up to Harley "Word of advice Harls don't piss her off" The Joker suggested firmly.

"But Mistah-J all I said was hello and when she didn't answer I said she was boring" Harley said.

"Well I guess she's just the quiet type Pooh" The Joker said patting her head.

It was true as long as Raven worked for them she would have to be obedient but that also meant they would have to put up with her depressing attitude. It was more peaceful but the pair agreed she was somewhat boring at times as well.


	5. C5: Luck of the titans

Batman, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire were chilling in the Batcave.

Cyborg had gone to pick Jinx up from the train station so he would take a while since it was quite a distance away.

"So how do you know Robin?" Batgirl asked Starfire curiously a hint of anger in her voice.

"He is my teammate but after consummating our joyous feelings of love we became a couple" Starfire explained happily.

"I see" Batgirl said quietly. She still liked Dick a little and the fact this girl was not only a redhead but much cuter made her angry.

"That's enough Barbara. You broke up with Robin upon your own decision so quit whining about it" Batman said firmly.

"But!..." Batgirl said anxiously.

"I said drop it!" Batman said firmly.

Barbara sighed crossly. It was hard to be working alongside Dick after so long but she knew it was to help his friend. The only problem was she had missed him and hoped to rekindle their relationship.

Suddenly the sound of Cyborgs car was heard in the distance. Everyone sighed a breath of relief as the atmosphere was tense.

Eventually Cyborgs blue sci-fi designed car pulled into the vehicle area. The engine came to halt but the car still trembled before shutting down.

A young girl exited the car. She was wearing a dark midnight blue dress with a black collar and violet and black striped tights and matching go-go boots. She had metallic bands in her hair which was shaped like a horseshoe and a violet charm on a choker. She had grey skin, pink eyes and pink hair shaped like a horseshoe.

"Jinx thank you for coming" Robin said gratefully and shook her hand.

"No problem Robin it's my pleasure" Jinx said sweetly.

"So this is her?" Batman said firmly.

"Yes fellow Titan and ex-Hive member Jinx" Robin explained.

Jinx kneeled "Nice to meet you Batman. I've heard a lot about you on my way here" she said politely.

"Please arise" Batman said awkwardly.

Jinx obeyed and smiled cheerily at them "I look forward to being of help" she said pleasantly.

"So do we Miss Jinx. We have heard that you have faced off against Raven before" Batman said sternly.

Jinx nodded "That I have but not for a long time. Usually we go out on girls nights and have fun" she explained.

Batgirl coughed discreetly "Well I'm sure we would all like to know what the plan is" she said crossly.

"We team up and split into pairs. After that we track down Raven , Joker and Harley then lock up Batman's enemies and save Raven" Robin said sternly.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Beast boy said folding his arms.

Batman switched off his computer and got up "We have planning to do that and you guys will stay here until this thing is sorted out" he said sternly.

"Hey no fair!" Robin snapped angrily.

"Dude! He's offering to let us stay here so shut up and accept!" Beast boy hissed angrily.

"Whatever" Robin muttered bitterly. He was used to being leader and if he stayed with Batman he would turn sidekick.

Batman smiled "Good now follow me while I sort out your rooms" he said sternly and led them away.

**_Upstairs_**

"Ok girls this room was built for 2 people so you may share. It's a guest room but I hope it's to your liking" Bruce said politely.

"Oh my gosh! It's wonderful!" Jinx cried in amazement.

"Oh how colourful! Is this room made for us friend Bruce?" Starfire cried flying into the room.

"Yes it's a bit big I know but I thought you 3 girls may want to spend time together" Bruce said kindly.

"Thank you so much" Starfire cried and leapt onto a bed.

Bruce smiled "That's quite alright. Please enjoy your stay here" he said gently and then shut the door.

After the door was closed there was the sound of Starfire giggling. They were relieved the girls liked their room.

"So um what about us?" Robin asked awkwardly.

"I have a room for all of you. It's been given alterations to suit your tastes" Bruce said leading them away.

"Like what?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"A TV, A video game console and bean bags for chilling" Bruce said firmly.

"I LOVE THIS GUY!" Beast boy cried happily.

"This is gonna rule!" Cyborg yelled excitedly.

Robin groaned heavily. As much as he cared about his teammates it was rather annoying when Cyborg and Beast boy did nothing but laze about.

Eventually they were led to another 3 man bedroom. It was blue and had a TV in the corner with 3 beanbags and a 3 player console.

"Thanks a lot for this Bruce" Robin said appreciatively.

"Not at all Dick. It's my pleasure to be of help. You'll need a place to stay until you retrieve your teammate" Bruce said kindly.

Dick smiled. He never really like Batman much because he was stern, short tempered and always busy. But he was starting to appreciate his help and kindness.

**_a couple of minutes later_**

"Did you give them their rooms?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Yes I did" Bruce said firmly.

"Good" Barbara said quietly.

Bruce sighed heavily and placed his hands on Barbara's shoulders "Look Barb I know it's hard being around Dick but you have to get over him. He has someone else now and a new life and you have to find someone too.

Barbara sighed heavily and nodded "I know...thanks Bruce" she said appreciatively.

"Ok I'm glad. Ok behave tonight and take care of Tim" Bruce said sternly and turned to leave.

"Where are you running off to?" Barbara asked curiously.

"I have a date with Selina" Bruce smirked a naughty twinkle in his eyes.

Barbara frowned "You and kitty cat have fun now" she grumbled.

"You know it" Bruce teased sticking his tongue out.

After he left Barbara sighed heavily. She may have liked Dick when they worked together then had a crush on Bruce. However these feelings were in vain as they both had someone.

"Maybe I should go to group dates" Barbara mused thoughtfully.


	6. C6: Mind of a demon

**Sorry for the late update**

**I've been swamped with work and been busy with college. I'm gonna try update less late next time and apologize for leaving it so long.**

**Please review!**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

Raven sat quietly on a poufy cushion beanbag. She needed time to contemplate on her actions and the decision she made to join Joker. The room was dark and lit only by her candles creating a mystical and psychological ambience.

She missed her fellow titans badly and wished she could return to them but was worried about what Joker would do to them. He had many clever tricks and a variety of different weapons he could use against them.

She picked up her mirror from her bedside table. This way she could find peace with her actions and be able to clear all her confusion and sadness within. It would take a while but it was the best way to rid herself of all these problems.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Who's your daddy?" Joker cooed playfully. He was sitting at his desk but was taking a break from his work to have some fun.

"You are Puddin" Harley giggled fondly. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was snuggling into his chest lovingly batting her blue eyes flirtatiously.

It was rare that Joker was this affectionate with her so she was making the most of a good situation. He was so unpredictable that she never knew when he would suddenly lose interest and want to continue working.

"That's a good girl" Joker chuckled pleasantly. He ruffled her hair fondly and kissed her soft cheek. She smelled so sweet and her body was so soft like velvet which aroused him further.

Not many people could make him feel such joy and make him feel this way. She was a unique character and she was HIS precious pet. There were thousands of women in the world but Harley was one of a kind.

Suddenly there was a loud thump from upstairs in Raven's room. They may have padded carpets but it was always so quiet that it was hard not to hear loud sounds echoing across the warehouse.

"What was that?" Harley said worriedly. She hoped Bu and Lou were ok as she had left them in their room; they had a bad habit of making a mess when they got bored. Either that or their new accomplice was having another temper tantrum and had decided to wreck their love nest despite her desire to keep the house clean.

"I don't know we'd better go check" Joker said suspiciously. He may have not cared about what Raven did in her spare time but wrecking his home was not one of them.

Sadly Harley slid off his lap and onto her feet. She had been enjoying herself and was pissed off at their roommate for interrupting them. Part of her hoped Joker would lose interest fast and continue where they had left off.

**_Upstairs_**

"Hey miss gloomy you ok up here?" Harley asked crossly opening the door. She was going to have stern words with her about interrupting her and Joker's lovey dovey time.

Raven was laid across the floor face down on the floor. She wasn't moving and next to her was a demonic looking mirror laid upon the floor.

"Hey gloomy?!" Harley yelled crossly. She hated being ignored ESPECIALLY by a stubborn, quiet henchgirl.

Joker walked past her and approached Raven. He knelt beside her quietly and checked her pulse "She's alive...Just unconscious" he said solemnly.

"What did she do?" Harley asked curiously. There were many reasons to what she may have done to end up this way so it was hard to know what to do in this situation.

"Who knows? Maybe she's OD'D on drugs" Joker said bluntly. He had no idea why she was out cold since her pulse was still strong.

"I knew she was creepy but what's with this gaudy thing?" Harley said curiously and picked up the mirror. She understood everyone had their own unique tastes but this was just plain creepy.

"Where the hell did she get that thing?" Joker asked curiously. He may have been a dark fellow himself but this was just more into demonic territory and it discomforted him somehow.

Suddenly it began to glow brightly and a beam of light glowed from the mirror. Harley cried out in fright and suddenly she and Joker were sucked inside.

**_A couple of hours later_**

"ley...Harley...HARLEY!" Joker yelled loudly shaking her violently.

Harley's eyes snapped open wide. She awoke to find herself in a dark desolate place that seemed to be dark and psychedelic. Eventually she remembered she had a voice "Mistah-J?" She mumbled wearily.

Joker sighed a breath of relief "Don't scare me like that you stupid girl" he snapped crossly.

"Sorry Puddin I must have hit my head" Harley apologized meekly.

Joker smiled "You did. On what seems to be this disconnected path". He revealed them to be on some kind of levitated walkway in space.

Harley sat up slowly her head aching from the blow. She couldn't understand HOW they came to be in this place or what was going on.

Joker held out his hand and helped her to his feet. Usually she could do it herself but she was more disorientated due to the blow to the head she received on impact.

When she was on her feet he checked her head carefully for damage. She had a small bruise in the corner of her head but it seemed minor which relieved him.

"Looks interesting. Care for a browse pooh?" Joker asked playfully. She was such an obedient and loyal pet that he already knew what the answer would be he just liked stringing her along a bit for fun.

Harley smiled sweetly "Sure Puddin. I'll go anywhere if it's with you" she said fondly. A gentle blush tinted her cheeks as she thought of the romantic time they would have together. The thought of prying into Raven's mind also seemed like fun and they could find out about her darkest secrets that she kept hidden.


End file.
